Preludes and Beginnings Book One: Hate
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] The story of Keldor's fall from grace, and the rise to power of King Randor! Please R
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Author's Note

Just a few things before we get started. As usual, these characters don't belong to me, nor do their back stories or really anything vaguely related to them. But this story is an original, though it's based on one or two "MOTU" flashbacks and hints given along the way.

I need to note this or everyone will either kill me or get confused - or both, which is far worse. Continuity and canon is something I'll be taking somewhat lightly while writing this. Not lightly enough to destroy everything we know and love about "MOTU" and to alter it completely, but just a few adjustments for the sake of the story. This story takes in the same continuity as "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Roots," and "The Final Adventure." So . . . without further ado . . . "Preludes and Beginnings"

Prologue

He sat alone on the bench next a large bay window, the moonlight flowing through and running across his weary face. His crown hung limp in his fingers, a piece of worthless gold that did he no good this terrible eve. He closed his eyes and tried to wish these tragic things away, but it was impossible to move his mind from the events of the now.

Lara, pregnant and full of life, fell from the stairs at the top of garden. She fell and Miro watched as time itself slowed down. She fell and he could hear her bones breaking. She fell and he ran to her, blood gushing from . . .

The memory was drowned out by the noise of footsteps against the floor. He looked up and saw the doctor walk towards him. The king made no movement except to look up with pathetic eyes.

"Sire," the doctor addressed.

"Yes? What is it? My son?"

The doctor took deep breath. "Stable."

"Thank the Ancients . . ."

"But . . ." the doctor began, "I'm afraid there is a complication."

Miro straightened at the words. "What? What's the matter?"

"Your son . . . he is four months premature. Now, we have hope that he will survive and live on to experience a good, rich life. Except . . . your king . . . the boy, Keldor, it's his heart."

"What's wrong with his heart?"

"It's very weak. It'll be weak for the rest of his life. He'll never have a completely full life because of it."

Miro's eyes trembled. "But . . . he'll live. He'll be okay."

"Yes. Yes, we have every reason to believe that Keldor will be okay."

Miro nodded in understanding. "And Lara? What is her condition?"

At this, the doctor looked towards the window. Miro knew it, in that moment, he knew it. "She's not going to make it."

Everything around Miro came crashing down. Pain entered his entire body at those words. His eyes shut, his face clenched, his fists came unballed, and the crown clattered to the ground. Everything changed, and suddenly - Miro stood next to a bed, his beautiful wife laying on it.

"I'll give you some time," the doctor said.

Miro nodded slowly and reached up and ran his fingers across Lara's forehead. "Lara . . ."

Lara looked up, her blond locks brushed away from her bloodshot green eyes. "Miro," she gasped, "I'm . . . I'm not afraid . . ."

Miro lost it. Tears flowed down and he weeped openly. "I am," he sobbed, pressing his face against her chest. "I can't do this, Lara, I can't. Not without you . . ."

Lara weakly lifted her hand brought it to his head. She pulled him close to her face and whispered into his ear. "You must. You must, Miro. For the children. For Randor, and Stephan . . . Johanna . . . and . . . and Keldor . . ."

Miro nodded, his tears touching upon her lips, running across them down her cheeks. "I will, Lara. I promise you, I will."

Lara shuddered, and she gasped. Miro pulled her into his arms and cradled her. "I feel warm," she wheezed.

"Don't leave me . . ." he muttered.

She kissed him deeply, touching into his soul. "I'll never leave you," she whispered softly. "I'll always be with you . . . my love . . ."

And in his arms, Queen Lara died against King Miro.

Shock filled his body, and his tongue locked in place, unable to speak or to utter anything. And then, as he let the lifeless body drop upon the bed, he shook and shivered into reality. His wife laid dead before him . . .

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, and soon turned into a roar that all of Eternos could hear. "NOOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Outside the room, the Man-At-Arms soon joined the doctor, who heard the cry. "What is it? What happened?" questioned the young Man-At-Arms.

"The Queen," the doctor said solemnly.

At that moment, the doors threw open and Miro stormed out. "Summon my steed," he rumbled.

"Sire?"

"I SAID SUMMON MY STEED!"

***

Within moments, Miro charged north across the plains of the Fertile Continent. His mind remained locked on the visage of his wife laying dead before him and it drove him further onward in his journey. The moons hung high in the star-filled sky and when he reached the Hall of Wisdom a few hours later, everything seemed brighter.

He threw open the unguarded doors and stormed into the main chamber of the Hall of Wisdom. The Council of Elders, led by Eldor himself, sat and watched him walk towards them; their twenty-five forms illuminated by their power.

"The hour is late," Eldor addressed.

"SILENCE!" shouted Miro. "You took her! You took my wife, you son of a jackal!"

Eldor lowered his head and looked to his fellow council members. "We are not the masters of fate and life, King Miro."

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HER!" he shrieked. "WE HAVE SERVED YOU FAITHFULLY FOR YEARS AND WHEN WE NEED YOU, YOU TURN YOUR BACKS ON US!"

Eldor raised his hand. "King Miro, we did not kill your wife. Fate and destiny does these things. We did not foresee this and we could not have stopped it."

Miro listened to his words, the anger washing away from him, and sadness filled his heart - his entire soul. Tears fell from his eyes, racing down his cheeks.

Ali, one of the female members of the council, spoke. "King Miro, we grieve with you. Your wife was a great woman and one that will be missed for years to come. Eternos has always been an ally of the Elders."

"Indeed," said Kor, a male across from Eldor. "The strength of your bloodline has been great and will continue to be so. Great things will happen, Miro."

Eldor stood and walked to Miro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go home, King Miro, and grieve. This is a night of mourning."

Miro nodded and stood up. He turned away from the Council of Elders and made for the door. He had much to tell his children . . .


	2. Chapter One: Children of Miro

Chapter One

"Children of Miro"

Randor ran, his legs pumping as he shot across the courtyard. The wall was before him, nearly a quarter higher than his size. He was bound and determined to scale it. It was no hard feat, he had done many times before. This was just a simple practice.

He ran, and then threw himself against the wall, his fingers reaching the ledge. They found it immediately and he pulled himself up, then flipped over the side and landed perfectly on his feet. He let out a large sigh of relief and looked to Rohad, the Man-At-Arms.

"Well done, Prince Randor," Rohad said, clapping his hands. "Stephan?"

Randor looked over and watched as he younger brother, nineteen, ran forward to the wall. Stephan was tall, sporting black hair that was kept quite short. The third child of the royal family leapt up and pulled the same move Randor did. Only on his landing, Stephan lost his balance a bit and stumbled, but recovered quite well.

"Need to work on your landing a bit, Stephan. But alright other than that."

Stephan smiled and patted his older brother on the back. Randor smiled and walked over to Rohad. The youngest child, Keldor, walked to his starting position. Randor hadn't been back for long, but he noticed that his seventeen-year-old brother was looking much thinner than the last he had seen him.

Keldor dashed forward, heart thudding loudly as he ran towards the wall. Already, Randor could see beads of sweat forming on Keldor's brow. When Keldor reached the wall, he leapt up and reached with his fingers for the ledge and found it. But as he was pulling himself up, Keldor began to cough and wheeze and he let himself drop to the ground, hand on his chest.

Randor groaned. "Keldor! Get up! Try it again!"

"I can't! My heart is too weak for this! I can't handle it!" Keldor moaned, standing up by bracing against the wall.

"Stop it, Keldor! Stop using that as a crutch!" Randor spat. This was not the first time Keldor used his weak heart as an excuse for lack of training.

Anger grew in Keldor's eyes and stomped forward. "I'm not using it as a crutch, Randor! Leave me alone!"

Keldor walked into the palace, leaving Stephan, Randor, and Rohad alone in the courtyard. "I see his temper hasn't let up at all over the past few months."

"No, it hasn't. It's gotten worse," Stephan replied.

"You're too hard on him," Rohad told Randor. "Both of you are. When was the last time either of you tried to get to know your brother?"

Randor scoffed. "Just now."

Rohad sighed and walked off, back to his lab. Randor watched after him, then turned to Stephan. "I'm going to get something to eat," Stephan told Randor.

"That's fine. Are we still on for fencing this evening?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Randor and Stephan separated, and Randor walked into the palace. Not much had changed in the six months he was gone. Randor had gone into the Sea of Rakash to do some exploring and it had proven bountiful for him. He learned more from the sailors on the oceans than he had his last few years here at Eternos.

The oldest of the four siblings at twenty-three, Randor was feeling very restless. The summer sun was flowing beautifully through the large windows, the afternoon's blue sky and white puffy clouds calling for him to find a horse and ride out. But there was business to attend to. Considering that his father was about to proclaim him the next in line for the throne of Eternos, there was a lot of business to keep after.

The ceremony was tomorrow night, and Randor was going to be declared the next in line for the kingship for Eternos. As for West Eternos and North Eternos, the two smaller kingdoms, that would be decided then as well. As Randor made his way through the Palace, he saw his sister Johanna.

Johanna was the second oldest at twenty-one. Her brown hair was up in a braided bun. "I saw Keldor," she said. "He seemed pretty mad."

'There's not a big surprise. I made him mad."

Johanna shook her head. "I can't believe you accused him of using his heart as an excuse - again. You know that he can't - "

"Oh yes he can!" snapped Randor. "He just believes he can't!"

"This is tearing the two of you apart. He hates you, Randor. He does. Just because of all this crap you keep bringing up between the two of you."

Randor eased. "Johanna, please, this isn't any of your concern. My issues with Keldor are my own."

"No, they're not," Johanna replied. "It affects all of us. Stephan feels the same way you do, you know? And it's because of you. The entire time you were gone, Stephan picked up the slack for you. HE was the one yelling at Keldor. That boy has barely left his room in over a year. It affects us all, Randor."

Randor shook his head at his younger sister. She had always been the one that tried the hardest to keep them together. After their mother had died during Keldor's birth, Johanna seemed to pretty much took up the motherly role of the family, keeping tabs on all of her brothers.

"I'll . . . I'll apologize, Johanna."

"Oh, don't do it for me, Randor. Do it for you and him."

Randor rolled his eyes and was about to walk up the stairs too see his brother, when a soldier ran up to the pair.

"The King needs to see you immediately!"

"Understood. Fetch Prince Keldor, will you?"

"Right away," the soldier replied.

Randor and Johanna walked down the corridor and into the Throne Room. High windows illuminated the golden thrones at the top of a small set of stairs. Miro sat there, looking over a scroll. Rohad and Stephan walked in then, and then thin and pale Keldor.

"What is it, father?" asked Randor, taking up the leadership role as always.

"Orcs. They're gathering in the western lands," Miro replied, his wispy white hair curling around his crown. "Making weapons, building war machines. Our scouting reports indicate that they are preparing to march to West Eternos in ten days."

"We can call for reserves from North Eternos," Rohad recommended.

"I think I should go to West Eternos, father. The day after tomorrow," Randor suggested. "I can help take a stand against the Orcs."

Miro nodded. "Excellent idea, Randor. Stephan, I should it would be best if you went as well."

"Yes, father."

Miro leaned back on his throne. "Are there any more suggestions?"

"I have one, father," Keldor said, stepping up.

The king stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "What is it, Keldor?"

Keldor smiled. "Castle Grayskull, father. As the old legends say, it shall come when a great threat prepares itself for attack and surely this is - "

Miro lifted his hand to silence his son. "Son, Castle Grayskull hasn't been seen since the Morgoth-Horde Incursion fifty years ago. It will not come to our aid - "

"But father - "

"- NOR do we need it. Our forces will be enough to keep the Orcs at bay. Randor, Stephan, the day after tomorrow, you will leave for West Eternos."

Randor looked to Keldor, whose nostrils were flaring wildly, his face red. He then heard a few whispers among the soldiers and guards throughout the Throne Room. Randor ignored them and nodded to his father.

As the meeting broke up, Keldor made straight for his bedroom. He slammed the door and fell right onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. His face was flush, teeth grinding together, lungs heaving with anger. More anger than he should have, really.

But Keldor was no ordinary young man.

It was well-known throughout the Royal Court that Keldor had deeply immersed himself in the study of the mystical arts. What was not so well-known was that he wasn't interested just in the mystical arts, but the darkest of the mystical arts.

Keldor had been reading texts on King Hiss, Morgoth, and the Fallen Elder himself - Hordak, since he was fifteen. They had entranced him, calling for his attention and tempting him to follow in their footsteps. He wanted power. He needed it.

The coronation tomorrow . . . the successors to the kingdom would be named. Randor would certainly be given Eternos. The other two cities would be divided between the three younger siblings. Keldor couldn't see his sister handling an entire city like North Eternos or West Eternos, but he could most definitely see Stephan doing so.

Keldor wished that his father would listen to reason. Finding Grayskull would be key to Keldor's - and, ultimately Eternos' - victory. He would find the legendary Castle Grayskull . . . and take its power as his own! He would use the vaunted secrets to save Eternos - impressing his father enough to allow him to take the throne!

That night, as the stars began to shine above Eternia and the moons rose to their zenith, Keldor began to formulate a plan.


	3. Chapter Two: Schemes and Plans

Chapter Two

"Schemes and Plans"

"What are you looking at, lad?"

Keldor's eyes left the yellowed page and they fell upon the form of Eldor. Eldor, draped in the traditional white robes, brought out a smile from behind his long white beard. Keldor felt a slight flush in his pale face, and fumbled the old book closed. He sat in the great library of the Hall of Wisdom, just beyond the northeastern boundaries of Eternos.

It was here that the Elders kept their ever-watchful gaze on Eternia, carefully aiding any of those in danger and had the ear of nearly every kingdom on the face of the world. There was little that they didn't know, simply because of their existence on Eternia for 1,500 years. Their great library was open to all that wished to visit, including Prince Keldor. But he was a bit apprehensive regarding the text he was reading, and revealing it to Eldor.

"Um . . . it's the . . ."

Eldor lifted his head, eyes meeting with the books title. "Ah. Interesting reading, lad. Known records of Castle Grayskull's history."

"I'm . . . I'm just a bit curious."

Eldor smiled wishfully, and nodded. "Nothing wrong with that, young Prince Keldor. Nothing at all. Castle Grayskull . . . it's a very interesting place. Perhaps one of the most important places on the entire planet."

Keldor perked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Tell me, why are you so interested in Castle Grayskull? I spoke to your father last night and he mentioned your bringing up Grayskull at a strategic meeting."

Keldor nodded, face flushing a bit more with embarrassment. "Yeah. I . . . it's the power, you know? The history of Castle Grayskull. I've been interested in it for so many years, and I thought with the threat of Orc attack, that it may return to us."

"What do you mean by that? Coming back for the Orc attack?"

"Castle Grayskull is known for returning when Eternia is in danger."

Eldor shook his head. "No, no, young Prince. Castle Grayskull returns when the wheels of time and destiny fate it to return. Not when there is danger, but when the time is right."

Keldor's heart sank a bit. "What?" he asked, sharper than he met it to be.

"Yes. Now, more often than not, a great threat means that time and destiny are turning, but not always one hundred percent."

Keldor nodded, a little upset, but not visibly so. "I . . . see."

"Is something troubling you, lad?" asked Eldor. Despite Keldor's attempts to hide his displeasure, the old master wizard was well-trained in ways of detecting emotions and thoughts without the aid of sorcery or telepathy.

"No. No, of course not. Uh, Eldor, do you know the time?"

"10 bells, Prince Keldor."

Keldor stood up from the table. "My apologies, Master Eldor. I need to go. The coronation is tonight and I have must to prepare for."

"Of course, of course. I shall see you later, I hope."

Keldor smiled for the first time since Eldor arrived at the table. "Yes. I'm sure you will."

The prince walked out of the library and into the morning air. As Keldor mounted his horse, Eldor's smile melted into a frown. He turned around and cast a simple spell to place the book the where it belonged. Then, he set out for the main hall. Within, the other members of the Council of Elders sat and watched their leader.

"It is time," Eldor said, his voice filled with remorse. "The fates . . . they bode not well for the kingdom of Eternos."

Kor nodded. "Then it would be in our best interest to put all our affairs in order."

"Quietly," replied Sparrow, another one of the Council of Elders. "To be too obvious would cause a panic."

"The time has come at last," sighed Ali. "The Third Age is ending, and the many changes that we feared would happen are at last happening."

Eldor sat down on his chair. "Unfortunately. The race of Men has always been a fine one, full of hope and potential. Both for good and evil. What happens to the royal family in the next few days will surely mark the path of destiny for all Eternia."

"How can we be sure? How do we know that Keldor is the one that brings the flame of evil back to Snake Mountain?" Schemendrick asked, known to be the youngest of the entire Council.

A low murmur followed for a few seconds, and everyone seemed to whisper except for Eldor. But when he did speak, Eldor's voice silenced them all. "Because," he began, "because I saw a orange falcon soaring above the Evergreen Forest. It's face was white and it's beak was blue."

"Zoar," Frondor said slowly, his seat at the end of the Council chamber. "The falcon form of the Sorceress."

"Then it is true."

Eldor nodded. "Yes. The old road has been cleared and the trees have moved. Castle Grayskull has returned."

***

The horse feet thundered across the road to Eternos. Prince Keldor left before dawn to gather the details of this plan. Unfortunately, as this new information from Eldor raced through his mind, things were starting to change. His plan was to follow the old maps to Grayskull's fabled location and hope that the arrival of Orcs would be enough to bring about its return. And then he would gain access to its secrets and claim the old fortress for his own.

But that plan would not work now simply because of Eldor's words. A threat would not bring Grayskull back. But perhaps, if the threat was even greater . . . great enough to FORCE the wheels of time and destiny. Then, maybe . . .

Keldor's new plan unfolded within his mind. It would take work and to reach his destination, he would have to leave as soon as the coronation was complete. 

A small voice in the back of his mind, though, told him to forget this plan. To leave things be. His father may just yet give him control of North Eternos. It was certainly a fine possibility. Keldor kept the voice in check as he led the horse through the city gates and eventually into the stables. As the stable-hands fed, brushed and tied the horse up, Keldor made for his room.

Just as he was rounding a corner, however, he slammed right into Randor. Keldor's bag went falling to floor, many of them opening up.

"Keldor," grumbled Randor, standing up.

Keldor said nothing and started to gather up his books. Randor reached for one to hand to his youngest sibling, when he saw the inside and stopped.

"What is this?" he questioned, eyes flying over the page. "'Castle Grayskull sightings circa. 938-972?' Keldor, what is this fantasy?"

Keldor yanked the book out of Randor's hands. "It's none of your business, stupid brother!" hissed the young prince.

Randor furrowed his brow. "It is my business! Keldor, there are serious things going on here! Our kingdom is under threat, the coronation is tonight, and THIS is what you're concerning yourself about!? Castle Grayskull?"

"Randor, what I do is known of your concern!"

"YES IT IS! Do honestly expect me to stand here and watch you waste time on some silly, stupid research about some dead legend!?"

"It's not a dead legend! Grayskull is REAL! It's real and is more powerful than YOU or Stephan or Johanna or father or even the Elders!" And it was here that Keldor lost control of his words. "And it will be mine!"

Randor soaked the information in, eyes widening with disbelief. He shook his head with disappointment. "Keldor . . . you ARE mad."

"What do you know of madness?" Keldor asked harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said: what do you know of madness?" It was less than a question this time, more of a lead-to into what Keldor said next. "Do you know what it's like to have YOU and Stephan for brothers? Role models that hate you; mentors that disrespect you! Do you know what it's like to have a heart like mine? A slow death, bringing disappointment and grieve to every move! Do you know what it's like to be blamed for your mothers death when you were barely born? DO YOU!? I ask you, Randor, my brother - WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MADNESS?!?!"

Randor stood in dead silence, and watched his brother fume in the wake of his powerful words. Keldor pulled his books to his chest after a few seconds that seemed to last hours. He stormed off, leaving Randor in the quiet of the hallway, his brothers footsteps echoing in the air.

***

"He sounded crazy!" Randor said, throwing his hands up. "Really, honestly, he sounded crazy! But the thing is . . . everything he said sounded genuine. Like he really believed it. He believes that Stephan and I think he's an awful person, and that father blames him for mother's death! Can you believe that?"

Randor stared at his old friend for a deeper answer, but Lieutenant Duncan had none. Duncan had been Randor's best friend for many years, and knew about Keldor since their friendship began. He could believe it.

"Yeah, I can," came Duncan's reply. "After everything you've told me, Randor, I do. Just look at him! No friends, locks himself up in room. He graduated from classes so early, but hasn't chosen any sort of path in his life. It's almost like he just expects to be named king or something."

"Which he won't be," Randor returned, and a sudden knowingness entered his mind. "He'll never be king of Eternos. Not with that heart. He'd be lucky if he got any of the kingdoms. Heck, he probably won't get any of them."

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know, Randor. I really don't. Keldor . . . he's just different. I've heard rumors, you know. About this intense interest in sorcery. It's like he wants to be a sorcerer, but he hasn't chosen a master to follow."

"I know, I know. And it doesn't help that father basically just ignores him," Randor sighed. He sat down in his chair in the empty Mess Hall. "I . . . I just want to help him, you know? That's why I've been so hard on him. I just want to make him tougher, make him stronger. To make him a good prince. Someone to be respected and loved by the people of Eternos. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. Maybe I should just . . . I don't know. I just want him to know that I do still care about him. He is my brother, you know?"

Duncan nodded and ran his fingers through his red hair. He was well-aware that this wasn't so much a 'I need advice' talk as it was a 'I need to vent' talk. "I don't know what to tell you, Randor. Maybe a reminder that you still care about him and that you don't mean to be tough on him."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Randor. "Exactly that! Thanks, Duncan. You're a good friend."

Duncan smiled. "Not a problem."

***

Keldor stood up from his desk and turned to his closet. He whispered a small word, pointed his finger and moved his finger to the left. The closet door flew open. Keldor smiled and pointed to a formal outfit. The violet clothes flew out, and Keldor caught them.

He had learned much. His skills were great and could only get better. He had no master save for those in his dark texts. King Hiss, the former master of Snake Mountain, who waged a war across all of Eternia in the Second Age. Hordak, the alien who became an apprentice to the Council of Elders in order to gather information for his invasion force. Morgoth, who was Hordak's successor and attempted the conquer of Eternia over fifty years ago.

A doubt came to Keldor, and he suddenly felt so small compared to these three legendary figures. How would history record these next few days? Would his involvement come to light and diminish his stature? No, certainly not.

As Keldor finished dressing for the coronation, decisions came to him - both behind and ahead. This would be the night. Was he right to follow King Hiss, Hordak, and Morgoth? Was he? They were tyrants, considered quite evil. But Keldor . . . was he evil? No, not to his eyes he wasn't. These three accumulated power fast because of their dark texts. And he too, studied dark texts. But did studying evil make him evil? They say: 'When you study evil, evil studies you.'

Were these events evil? What could go wrong here?

Keldor once more found his thoughts going back to earlier. If his father announced that Keldor get no throne, then he would FORCE Castle Grayskull to return. If he was given either North or West Eternos, then . . . what would he do?

Keldor flushed out these thoughts as he entered the main corridor and arrived in the throne room. Much of the royal court had gathered. Melaktha, the royal historian; Rohad, Man-At-Arms; his brothers and sister; the royal council; and the court jester. Plus, royal guests, ambassadors, a ranger from the Elders, and friends. Even that idiotic Duncan stood among the guests.

He was on time, which was good. Of course, Keldor was seldom ever late. He stood with Stephan, Johanna, and Randor. King Miro nodded to all four, and then to court keeper. A bell was rung and attention was brought to the king.

Man-At-Arms spoke first. "Royal guests, ambassadors, rangers, family members, royal court keepers, captains, soldiers, and friends. King Miro, son of Daniel, and master of the kingdoms of Eternos has summoned you here. The year is 978 of the Third Age. This now is the naming of the line of succession and the division of the kingdoms of Eternos. So speaks now, his royal highness, King Miro."

Miro stood up, his royal robes draping from him. "Thank you, Man-At-Arms. The line of succession was a simple task for my father. He had no sons beyond I, and therefore I was appointed the lord of all Eternos. My family, though, has grown beyond what my father's was . . . despite the tragedy that took my . . . wife."

He paused. Randor could feel the tension in the air. There was a hesitation, and Miro seemed to weaken. Only for a moment, though, and then Miro returned to his speech. "The world has changed. And with it, so must we change. The line of succession will be named this evening, and with it, the new leaders of North Eternos and West Eternos. As well as . . . South Eternos."

At that, Keldor grin. A small creep ran over his back. South Eternos was barely a trading post. Why was Randor smiling? What - what was he up to?

"Stand forward, my children. Sons and daughter of King Miro. Are you ready for the responsibility that I am about to give you? As your father, I ask you - are you ready to carry my torch, my name and hold it with honor and take on this responsibility? Ask your king, I ask you - are you prepared to watch after your subjects with strength, respect and integrity?"

"We are!" came the cry of the four.

"Then let the naming begin!" Miro returned. And he stood forward.

"Prince Randor, step forward!" Man-At-Arms cried.

Randor took a breath and took a few steps up, coming to the bottom of the stairs of the royal thrones. He went down on one knee, and his father walked up. Holding up the family sword, King Miro laid it down before Randor.

"Prince Randor, my firstborn son, I find you fit to rule the kingdom, royal palace, and city of Eternos in my stead. Do you accept this?"

Randor smiled, and felt choked up. "I accept it, father."

"Then after my death, you shall be the king of all Eternos, my son."

"Prince Randor, you have been named the next in line of the succession of Eternos. You may stand down."

Randor stepped back. Stephan and Johanna both smiled and touched him, sharing his joy. Keldor nodded and forced a smile.

"Princess Johanna, step forward!"

Johanna, a beautiful gray and blue dressing flowing around her, walked forward and went down on one knee before her father. Miro put the sword away and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Johanna, my second born daughter, I find you fit to the rule kingdom and city of North Eternos. Do you accept this?"

"I accept it, father."

"Then after my death, North Eternos shall be yours to command, under the power and lordship of King Randor of Eternos."

Johanna smiled and stood up. She grabbed Randor and Stephan's hands and squeezed. She put her hand on Keldor's shoulder and smiled to him. Keldor barely returned it, his decision to proceed now dependant on what would happen next.

Much like Johanna, Stephan bowed, but Miro once more did not have the sword.

"Prince Stephan, my third born son, I find you fit to the rule kingdom and city of West Eternos. Do you accept this?"

"I accept it, father."

"Then after my death, West Eternos shall be yours to command, under the power and lordship of King Randor of Eternos."

As Stephan walked down, Keldor felt a rage building within him. His heart thundered. Curse his heart, it was the reason he would receive no kingdom -

"Prince Keldor, step forward!"

Awkwardly and in pure shock, Keldor walked up and bowed.

"Prince Keldor, my fourth born son, I find you fit to the rule kingdom and city of South Eternos. Do you accept this?"

South Eternos! It was hardly a few shacks! What was this humiliation? This joke? This foolery? No wonder Randor had been smiling at its mention! 

"I accept it, father," Keldor said, and didn't even realize what he said until after he said it.

"Then after my death, South Eternos shall be yours to command, under the power and lordship of King Randor of Eternos."

Keldor walked back to the four and was hugged by his sister, and was touched by his brothers. But Keldor felt no joy, and hardly even felt their touches. The plan would proceed because of this . . . hurt.

"So says the king, the successor s have been named. It will be written and it will be done . . ." Rohad went on and on, but Keldor ignored him.

Things were now set in motion.

After coronation was complete, Keldor went to his room and checked the time. There wasn't much time left. He allowed his anger to subside, then went to work. He pulled out a large trunk from under his bed and threw it open. Inside were the essentials of his plan.

A horn was first, one found on the Dark Hemisphere that he bought at a market last year. Then, candles, a hammer and chisel, and the most vital piece - a Singing Crystal from the Crystal Caves. The last was a powerful item taken from a moronic family trip there two years ago. It would come in handy.

Keldor laid them all down and went to work as swiftly as possible. He used the hammer and chisel to break a large hunk off the Singing Crystal. He stowed the rest away, but kept the shard. He waved his hand over the shard and heard no song.

Using a permeation spell, he sung a song of 'Swift and Quickness' and 'Dark and Evil.' When he was finished, he completed the spell of permeation and set the shard down. He waved his hand over it and heard the songs he had sung.

With this task now complete, he lifted the horn. He set upon a curse onto the horn, making any words that came from that of strength and darkness. Keldor then placed the Singing Crystal onto the horn and it was done.

Keldor pulled on his violet cloak, put it all in his pack and left his room. His horse was waiting for him below, as he had arranged.

Just as Keldor was about to hop onto it, a voice cried after him. "Keldor! Wait up!"

Keldor turned around and spotted Randor approaching him. He groaned and stood his ground. "What is it?"

"I wanted to congratulate you!" Randor said, a smile placed on his face. He held his hand out for Keldor. Keldor, not sure as to what this was all about, reached out and took it. As soon as he did, though, he was pulled for a hug.

"It's great news, isn't it?" asked Randor.

"What are you talking about?"

The two separated and Randor continued to smile. "South Eternos! I arranged it! It would have just gone to the locals or under my direct control, but I thought it would be best to give you South Eternos."

Keldor felt a bit of anger rise, but fought to control it. "Why?"

"Why? Well, you ARE part of the royal family and it's part of our kingdom."

"But it's so small. Hardly even a trading post."

Randor nodded and put his hand on Keldor's shoulder. "That's just it! It has so much potential - just like you! I thought, by you getting the smallest of all kingdoms in our sovereign land, you would be the one that help it grow into something more."

Keldor felt like punching his brother in the face, but there was something else here. Something Randor wasn't saying. "I . . . I suppose I understand."

"I'm sure you're still in shock," Randor said. "That's okay, though. To think your awful older brother did something NICE to you for once is probably a big surprise. But, I just wanted to let you know, Keldor, that the reason I am so tough on you is because I see a great amount of potential within you. And despite the fact that I don't necessarily agree with this . . . sorcery obsession of yours, I do feel as though it come be important to us. To Eternia, for the greater good."

Keldor was shocked by all this. "Yes, well, I . . . uh . . ."

"Don't worry about it, brother. You'll be a great king of South Eternos! And perhaps that sorcery interest of your can really help it grow!"

"I . . . I can only hope."

"Where are you off to?" asked Randor, as if finally taking notice of all that Keldor was doing. The cloak, the pack, the horse.

"South Eternos," Keldor lied. "I thought I should survey the land that I will one day rule."

"Good idea, though we may need you here."

"I'll be back by mid-day."

"Stephan and I are leaving first thing in the morning for West Eternos. To prepare against the Orcs. I shall see you upon my return, I hope?"

"Yes. I will be back."

"Then ride well, my brother, son of Miro and future king of South Eternos!"

Keldor mounted his horse, and paused before leaving. A bit of regret filled him, but he tried his best to push it away. And with that, he took off for the south.

As Randor watched his youngest sibling ride off, he smiled and felt good about this.


	4. Chapter Three: Plans in Motion

Chapter Three

"Plans in Motion"

Very few humans were able to do what Monteeg was doing. Last year, he killed the leader of a wild pack of Orcs and took control. He organized them, armed them, and gave them the power to destroy their enemies. A Man, commanding a legion of Orcs. How odd a sight it was, but still a sight of truth.

As Monteeg sat in his tent, looking over a map of West Eternos, he suddenly felt a doubt creeping into the back of his mind. West Eternos was being fortified by troops from the North and the central city. What Monteeg wanted to do, what his spirit cried out to do - was to use this as an advantage and strike at Eternos. But there would be know way to get to Eternos without troops from West Eternos outrunning them and reaching it before they.

Little did Monteeg know, his doubts were about to be fettered away. As Monteeg looked over a few other maps, an Orc came to the door of the tent. "Master!" shouted the Orc. "A rider came to the camp bearing the markings of Eternos!"

Monteeg perked an eyebrow and stood up. "Send him in."

The tent door opened and a young man about the age of 17, entered. He was thin and pale with a violet cloak flowing over his body.

"Who are you?"

The boy, Keldor, didn't answer completely. "An ally. I am a sorcerer."

Monteeg chuckled. "Are you? Tell me, sorcerer, why are you my ally? You bear the marks of Eternos, the kingdom in which I intent on assaulting."

At this, Keldor was quite prepared. "I was captured by King Miro's men two weeks ago. I escaped and heard about your camp. Thought you could use my help."

Monteeg smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm a bit of sorcerer myself, but what do you have young one?"

Keldor smiled and pulled the horn out of his pack. "Blow this and it shall give your warriors speed of foot."

Monteeg hefted the horn in his hands and studied it. His powers sensed within it a strength and power that seemed to match what the sorcerer was claiming. "Interesting. Very interesting. Something so unlike anything I've seen before. Tell me, what price would you like for this horn?"

"No price," Keldor replied.

Monteeg studied his new ally. "Oh?"

"Er, no. No price, no payment."

Monteeg nodded slowly, but then took a deep breath. "I will remark your horse as one of ours. We have many scouts abound and having a rider with a horse bearing the markings of Eternos would be certain death."

"A fine price, great Monteeg."

Nearly an hour later, the remarked horse rode off towards the dawning sun. Keldor smiled to himself on his way north. He would not be returning to Eternos as he told his brother. As the Orcs would surely be heading there - using the horn to make their march faster - Keldor felt in his weak heart that the threat was great enough to force destiny to turn and for Grayskull to return.

***

"Princes Randor and Stephan have reached West Eternos, my liege," reported Rohad. "They are gathering troops. Prince Keldor, who Randor reported to be going to South Eternos, has yet to arrive as we know it."

Miro shook his head. "Don't bother with him, Man-At-Arms. He would be no good to us here. Continue the status report."

"I would like to send a few scouts northward. We've heard rumors of the Enchantress returning to the northern boarders."

King Miro paused for a moment. The Enchantress was a living legend. A witch that often times captured those that crossed her path and took them into another dimension. Miro nodded. "Yes. A good idea."

"We'll be on highest alert until the crisis has passed," Rohad told him. "Just in case West Eternos falls."

"I have faith in my sons, Man-At-Arms. Not to worry."

***

"Stephan! Stephan, wait up!"

Randor's brother spun around, his blue cape flowing around him. He had a big grin and Randor could already tell he was on Cloud Nine. "This is it, Randor," Stephan said, the late morning sun shining down upon the two brothers. "This is my kingdom."

Randor smiled. "Not yet, it isn't."

But those words meant nothing to young Prince Stephan, Randor realized. His brother didn't care - this was his home now, his responsibility. His kingdom, his throne. The people that walked these streets were his to protect and to lead. He was their king in spirit now, if not yet in title.

Stephan and Randor went to the edge of the large stairs that led up to the palace, where a good view of West Eternos could be found. It was marvelous city that held the western boundary for many a year. Though not nearly at large as Eternos, West Eternos was sprawled out across the countryside along the flat western terrain of the kingdom. In the center of the city was a mighty river that flowed off from the River Eternos leagues north of here.

As the pair gazed upon the great city, a rider on a horse galloped swiftly over the bridge. The scout. Randor and Stephan quickly rushed down the stairs and met the scout as he neared the palace.

"Prince Randor! Prince Stephan!" shouted the scout. "The Orcs are on the move!"

"What?!" yelped Stephan. "They are a day early!"

"No, sires! They are not going to West Eternos. They are headed further east - to Eternos itself!"

Randor gasped. "Are they mad? We can easily outrun them!"

"Your highness, something drives them faster and eviler! A horn, when blown, speaks an spell of darkness and destruction! They will reach Eternos by midnight!"

Something stung in Randor, then. Orcs weren't known to use sorcery. How could they have achieved this?

Randor pushed it away and concentrated on the here and now. "Send word to my father immediately. We'll gather as many forces as we can and we'll go to Eternos. We must move quickly! Go!"

***

Monteeg placed his lips at the end of the horn and blew hard into it. Sound flowed from it, echoing into the air. The Orcs roared, weapons gleaming in the early afternoon sky. It was incredible, this gift. Monteeg was curious about the man who gave it to him.

The boy.

Monteeg smiled. Prince Keldor . . . why would he betray his own people? Rumor had it that he was big into sorcery, something not very common in the Royal Family in a long time. Perhaps he had been shunned because of that weak heart of his. It was unknown, completely to him, though Monteeg had a few guesses. He kept the knowledge that he knew who Keldor was a secret, not even to the traitor himself. He wanted to see how things went from here.

"Move it, you maggots!" thundered Monteeg once more, and he blew into the horn. It was invigorating, even for him.

Monteeg sat back down. He was sitting on platform chair, carried to be a small number of Orcs. He watched as the sound and presence of the Orcs scared away animals. They passed by a few farms and Monteeg laughed as the puny weak Men ran for their barns and homes, seeking shelter from the army.

"Real men fight," said his General, Morak.

"Yes, they do," Monteeg replied. Morak was a known suck-up and had aided Monteeg when he first took commanded on these Orcs.

General Lursor was a different story. Lursor didn't seem to care whether or not Monteeg commanded them, just as long as he got his fair of kills in. Monteeg wasn't a fan of those that killed without purpose, but Lursor served his role rather well.

"Less than ten hours 'til Eternos," Lursor reported.

Monteeg nodded and blew into the horn once more.

***

Despite hearing orders that the Orcs were now on the move to Eternos, Duncan was ordered to stay in the southern regions of the Evergreen Forest. Half the scouts had been recalled, but Duncan was stuck here. Why? He wasn't sure. Rohad had considered Duncan the highest of all the Royal Soldiers, although Duncan wasn't one to brag.

There was no point to this, though. The Enchantress had been sighted two days ago, traveling eastward towards the Enchanted Forest. Plus, it was broad daylight and she had never been seen other than at night. With the siege of Eternos about to commence in a matter of hours, Duncan was at the last place he wanted be.

Just then, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like the rustling of feathers. But this wasn't a sound - it was noise inside his mind. Soon following, were words.

_Come forth, soldier of Eternos . . ._

Duncan sprung into action, his weapon drawn. "Who's there? Who is it? Come out now!" His heart thundered, sweat appearing on his brow. For a moment, he felt as though it was the Enchantress. But then, there was sound from above. Tree branches moved and shook - and a great eagle took to the skies from a nearby tree.

It was unlike any eagle Duncan had seen before. It was huge and orange, with a blue beak and white face. A calm fell over him, and he was suddenly at peace. She screeched, and her wings thundered gloriously.

Duncan watched it head north, and then heard the sound of a horse gallop. He turned around and was nearly run over by a horse and rider. The rider was wearing a violet cloak, and Duncan immediately recognized the markings on the horse. Orc markings. Surely, this was an Orc scout.

Despite the horse and rider being quite aways further than him now, Duncan ran after them all the same.

***

Johanna rushed into the Throne Room, her father seated at the kings throne as usual. "Father, the Orcs grow closer! Randor and Stephan promise aide, but it will not arrive until after the Orcs reach us."

"I am well aware of this, Johanna," grumbled King Miro.

"Summon for Keldor, father! He can only help us now!"

Miro took a deep breath. "Johanna, your brother has gone missing. And I care not for his affairs now. He would probably have me send out a search party for Castle Grayskull. No, this day does not belong to my son Keldor. It belongs to my sons Stephan and Randor. And my daughter, Johanna, you."

Johanna shook her head, hating these words. "You speak of no love for your youngest son."

"Just as he would me," Miro returned sadly. "Keldor . . ." he began, but stopped in the middle of speaking. Whatever it was that he Miro was going to say, it abruptly died on his lips. "It matters not. Johanna, see to it that all civilians are secured. I must meet with Man-At-Arms immediately."

Miro walked passed his second oldest, her mouth agape in shock . . . and fear.

***

Keldor came to a stop.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was here, at last. At long last, it was in his sights. He leapt off his horse and looked upon what was before him and began to laugh. Across the stretch of land, sitting on a large rock surrounded by bottomless abyss was none other than Castle Grayskull.

It was a very large structure and looked quite ancient. One all four corners of it were four towers, the two in front taller than the two back ones. As if supporting it were what looked like legs connecting Grayskull to the ground. A bridge began on land, and came to halt right at the abyss. Between the front two towers was a skull with two large fangs. These fangs outlined the door and drawbridge.

Upon Keldor's first viewing of Castle Grayskull, one thought came to mind - it's alive.

He stepped forward, leaving the horse behind. He walked the road to the bridge, the twilight causing his shadow to grow; the winds of the plain whipping at his cloak. Keldor reached into his pack and readied himself. The defender and keeper of Castle Grayskull was said to be a beautiful woman, who had control over men's heart.

Keldor reached the end of the bridge and stood at the edge. A few small stones were knocked into the abyss and Keldor found himself waiting to hear them hid the bottom. Nothing. He looked up at drawbridge. His plan had worked.

"Castle Grayskull, I demand entrance! I am Prince Keldor, son of King Miro of Eternos! My kingdom and Palace is under siege and I seek the power of Grayskull to help them!"

There was a long pause and Keldor suddenly felt apprehensive. But then, after a few moments, there was loud clanking sound and the door to Castle Grayskull opened . . .


	5. Chapter Four: Castle Grayskull

Chapter Four

"Castle Grayskull"

The first steps were slow and timid. Keldor was nervous as he entered the foyer of Castle Grayskull. There was a strange and eerie glow in the room that caused Keldor to feel . . . watched. But still, he walked forward to a pair of large wooden doors.

As soon as he neared them, the doors opened themselves and the legendary Throne Room of Castle Grayskull was revealed to him. It was a large room with various statues, tablets, torches and tables standing about. At the other end, though, was the throne itself. It looked much like the open mouth of a skull of an ancient creature. The throne was settled within.

Keldor stepped forward and found the bravery within to call out. "Hello?" he asked.

Suddenly, a huge, beautiful eagle soared through the door and flew right over his head. Keldor stepped back as the eagle landed in front of the throne. It made no noise and just stared at Keldor, observing him closely. Keldor avoided direct eye contact, but felt violated as this creature studied him.

Then, a strange thing happened. The eagle glowed white and began to transform. In a matter of seconds, the eagle became a woman. Her face was very pretty, with stunning blue eyes. Young, but with an obvious wisdom about her that told Keldor that she was far older than he figured her to be. Her outfit was white and ended near her thighs. Her shoulders were covered in orange, and the clothes formed in two large wings that hung from her arms. The cloth was regular cloth either; it was a strange sort of feather-like mesh. On the top of her head was what looked an eagles head, with the beak ending right at her forehead.

She was stunningly beautiful, but something about her Keldor didn't trust. This was the keeper of Grayskull, without a doubt.

"I am the Sorceress of Grayskull. I welcome you, Keldor son of Miro. Long has been since I've gazed upon another mortal being."

Keldor nodded. "Yes. Fifty years was the last sighting of Castle Grayskull."

The Sorceress smiled just a bit. "Yes. I know. I am aware of the time."

Keldor felt a bit embarrassed, but didn't lose his stance. "I have come for . . ."

She nodded. "I know. You are the king's son? The royal family has much potential for both good and evil." The Sorceress walked up to him, coming within inches of his face. She locked eyes with him and Keldor could not tear himself away. "Your path . . . you destiny is clouded. There is much light . . . and such terrible darkness . . . but I know not where it comes from. Good and evil are clashing as we speak . . . in your future. But it is . . ." She paused for a moment, and then finally looked away. "You seek the Hall of Secrets."

"Yes!" gasped Keldor, taken aback by all this.

"Then come this way."

Keldor followed her, his weak heart fluttering at was about to happen. They walked through a large set of doors, and into a long corridor that was lit with torches. He saw paintings of people that seemed to watch his every more. Symbols and words were written on the walls. The castle looked in ill repair because there was the occasional dripping sound of water and a musty smell throughout the corridors.

After dredging up a long flight of stairs, they journeyed through one last corridor until reaching a huge set of wooden double doors. The Sorceress paused for a moment, her eyes fluttering. Locks on the doors came undone, and the doors creaked open loudly.

"The Hall of Secrets. This is where your path leads you," Sorceress said to Keldor.

A sinister smile curled on Keldor's lips. "Yes," he hissed. "At last . . ."

The Sorceress turned around, and immediately saw Keldor reaching into his bag. He retrieved a bag of sand and threw it at the Sorceress. The Sorceress gasped, for Keldor had moved too fast. The sand was cursed with a slowing spell and it struck her, causing her to move too slowly to act. Keldor then pulled out a chain. He whispered a few words to it and the chain seemed to come alive and wrapped around the Sorceress.

She fell, the chains becoming burning hot, then ice cold on her flesh. "NO!" she wailed.

"Silence!" Keldor ordered, pointing to her mouth. Immediately, her voice disappeared. Keldor turned around and entered into the Hall of Secrets.

Keldor walked in, and soaked up the visual that was within. It was a fairly large chamber, with an arched ceiling. The bottom half of the walls to the left and right were all shelves, each one with rows and of books. Hanging from the ceiling and leaning against the top half of the wall were weapons. Pedestals stood on both side as well with amulets, crystals, and jewels on top of them.

With the Sorceress taken care of, Keldor had his pick out of any of these. But it was what was at the end of the Hall that Keldor had set his sights on. There was a huge vault with a symbol in the center. The symbol was a square with four intersecting diamond shape in a red cross. Keldor sensed something within that vault. That symbol . . . it was the symbol of Grayskull's power and strength. Behind those vault doors was it's greatest weapon.

Keldor muttered a few words and outstretched his hand. A beam of power flashed from his fingertips, snapping against the symbol. The symbol shattered and the vault doors opened wide. Keldor's eyes grew large as he took in the sight.

The vault held four long wooden boxes, each one with a symbol of their own. Keldor recognized these. From left to right, there was 'Deception,' 'Darkness,' 'Protection,' and 'Power.' Just below was a shelf - on the shelf was a long golden staff. He ignored it, and turned his attention to the boxes.

There was a merle surrounding the objects within the vault. There was an entire array races ranging from the Avions, the Insectoids, Humans, Orcs, and even more. Places were also evident - Castle Grayskull near the boxes with Protection and Power; and Snake Mountain, the abandoned fortress, near the boxes Deception and Darkness. 

Three Towers were also there, in between the pairs - one looking like Grayskull, another like Snake Mountain and the third - the center - was tall with a lion's head at the bottom. Above them was a man in a chair with an armor and a mask with big black eyes. 

Above all of this was a huge eagle, resembling the one that the Sorceress had transformed from. As Keldor studied even further, he found that along the bottom of the merle were mini-statues of the Ancients and the Council of Elders. 

Keldor stepped back and saw one more thing. At the bottom of the boxes between them and the Ancients and Elders were four smaller figures. Beneath the Deception box was a bat; beneath the Darkness box was a skeleton; beneath the Protection box was woman; and beneath the Power box was a man.

The vault was incredible, marveling Keldor to no end. He knew that these boxes held the key to his success and ultimate destiny here on Eternia. But which one? Surely, the answer was obvious. He reached for the box marked 'Power.'

***

Duncan came to sliding halt right at the edge of the flied. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "Castle Grayskull," he murmured. "Fortress of the Ancients, stronghold of good . . ."

The legends flooded back to him as he stood not far from it. The myths regarding its connection to some of the most important events in all Eternian history. He stood in awe of the mighty structure.

_Help me!_ came a sudden telepathic cry.

Duncan tumbled backwards. "Who's there?"

__

Here, in Castle Grayskull! I have been attacked!

The voice in his mind was beautiful and filled with so much desperation. He pulled out his laser pistol and ran towards the castle.

***

Keldor opened the box and pulled out its contents. The box, which was held onto the wall by fasteners, contained a metallic sword. He held the sword in his hands, eyes tracing across its features. It was fine blade - the finest he had ever seen. But it felt wrong. It wasn't right, this Sword of Power. He reached for the Protection box and pulled out the sword from it. It was nearly identical to the Sword of Power, but the Sword of Protection had a jewel fastened to the crest. Once more, it felt as if it was wrong for him and Keldor replaced it in the box.

Finally, he reached over to the Darkness box. He opened it and pulled out the Sword of Darkness. It was looked exactly like the Swords of Power and Protection, but was instead of silver and metallic, it was violet. As Keldor held it in his hands, he could feel the power growing from it, joining with his own. This was the one.

Keldor reached for the last box and retrieved the Sword of Deception. Though it looked like the other three, it was also violet. Like the Sword of Protection it had a jewel on the crest, although this one was red. He held it, but didn't quite feel the immediate connection he had with the Sword of Darkness.

He grinned though, and just as he was about to turn around and start going through the rest of the splendid things in Castle Grayskull, a shot was fired.

"HALT!" yelled a lieutenant who came bounding forward.

"DUNCAN!" roared Keldor.

"Keldor?"

The prince took no chances. He channeled his power through the Sword of Darkness and unleashed a bolt of energy at Duncan. Duncan leapt out of the way, the bolt colliding with the wall. Bricks, dust and dirt exploded, allowing Keldor to make a mad dash out of the room.

Duncan was about to follow, when he saw the Sorceress. His heart jumped. Her face was twisted in pain, the chains still alive. Despite the pain, though, Duncan found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_Soldier, please! The first amulet in the Hall of Secrets to the left! Bring it here!_

He ran into the Hall of Secrets and snatched up one that looked like an eagle. When he brought it to her, the Sorceress looked intently at it. The amulet lit up bright and fired a beam of light upon the Sorceress. Her voice returned and the chains dissolved.

"Return it and come with me! Prince Keldor must be stopped!"

The Sorceress moved first, running after Keldor down the corridor. Duncan was one step behind her.

"I didn't know he was that powerful," Duncan said aloud as they moved swiftly down the corridor.

"He is. I would have been able to stop him, but he caught me unaware. I will not be caught so again," she said determinedly.

"My name is Duncan."

"I am the Sorceress of Grayskull and - "

A blast of power stopped them in their tracks. Keldor stood at the end of the corridor, heaving for breath and beads of sweat all over his face. Duncan could practically hear his weak heart thundering away. "Stay away from me!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Keldor," Duncan advised. "Just drop the swords and come with me. I'm going to take you back to your father."

"NEVER!" screamed Keldor. "Don't you understand - I'm doing this for him! Now - GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Keldor leapt forward, swords crossed. The Sorceress blocked a small volley of energy impacts with a force field. Keldor moved beyond them and crossed down another corridor.

"No! Keldor stop!" shouted Duncan.

Duncan and the Sorceress trailed behind Keldor as the trio ran down a winding staircase. After about a minute, they had all reached the throne room. Duncan had never seen Keldor run like this before. He ran like mad for the open drawbridge. The Sorceress waved her hand, and the drawbridge began to pull up.

But remarkably, Keldor had made it onto the drawbridge and leapt off it just as it was closing up. He landed at the edge of the abyss, yet stumbled. His chest roared in pain and Keldor dropped to his knees. The Sword of Deception fell from his hand and slid into the abyss.

"NO!" yelled Keldor, watching it as the blade tumbled into the darkness.

Keldor then looked over and saw the drawbridge reopening. It took all of the strength within him to stand up. But he did, heart thudding so very loudly within his ribcage. He wheezed and coughed, his body wanting to just fall over.

Duncan neared him, weapon out. Keldor looked over and attempted a spell. His fingers clutched the Sword of Darkness, but he was heaving too much to speak. Within seconds, Duncan was over to him. The young lieutenant punched Keldor clean across the face, sending the prince to the ground unconscious.

Duncan then lifted the Sword of Darkness. He turned to Castle Grayskull. "What about these swords?"

_The sword that fell into the abyss has moved passed my vision,_ the Sorceress replied telepathically. _The one you hold can not be returned to Castle Grayskull. It is Keldor's now. His burden, his responsibility . . . his destiny._


	6. Chapter Five: Battle of Eternos

Chapter Five

"Battle of Eternos"

Rohad, Miro and Johanna walked out to the wall, and watched as the royal soldiers positioned below talked anxiously amongst themselves. Eternos was settled on a high plateau, with walls surrounding it, and a few great walls within. The only way in was the gate, but there was the chance that the Orcs would try and take down the wall and enter that way. The soldiers all seemed rattled and unsure of themselves. Rohad turned to the two members of the royal family.

"They could use some encouraging words," he offered.

"I have none to give," replied Miro.

Johanna looked to her father, who seemed far older now and seemed oh, so tired of his royal burdens. So she took up the offer.

"People of Eternos! Brave soldiers of the kingdom!" she shouted aloud so that all could hear her. "Stand your ground, this day! I know that this army has been lacking in the experience of war and battle, but for the glory of Eternos - we must remain strong! Fight not with weapons, but use the weapons as your own body! The bullet guns, the laser weapons, the arrows, the daggers, the spears, the swords - they are an extension of your body!"

There was stir in the army and Johanna knew she was rousing spirits. "Stand your ground, stand your ground for Eternos! Fight not for your king, but with your king! Fight not for your families, but with your families! Stand as one, man and woman, weapons and flesh, city and people! We shall shatter these foes like water against rock! 

The soldiers stood up and started to pump their fists. Johanna smiled and cried out: "VICTORY FOR ETERNOS! VICTORY FOR KING MIRO! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR OURSELVES! The walls will not fall, the gate will not be broken, the city shall not be breached! VICTORY!"

It was just then that a great and terrible horn blew. The Orcs appeared, marching quickly across the plains towards Eternos.

Monteeg went to work immediately. Morak's division would head north, around the plateau and towards a number of hills. Lursor was pointed towards the west, taking a position at the River Eternos. The legion was spread out in the best way possible.

Morak's division was placed among the hills, allowing them good cover from the laser cannons that would surely rain down from the wall. The hills were also high enough to allow for better strikes against Eternos and the army within the walls.

Lursor's division was against the river, which would allow for a swift charge against anyone that came out of the gate. Lursor's division was comprised of the most bloodthirsty Orcs known. Perfect against the soft-fleshed warriors of Eternos.

Monteeg himself was position at the base of the gate, but his Orc lines were spread out in a large triangular shape. This way, it would be easy to smash the gate open and allow for a swift entry and defeat.

Looking up at the walls with a pair of binoculars, Monteeg could see King Miro standing at one of the highest defensive towers - Man-At-Arms and his daughter Johanna by his side. The tower couldn't be hit, but that didn't mean anything to Monteeg. When he was done attacking Eternos, he would behead all three of them.

Monteeg pulled out the horn and blew hard into it. The sound carried through the air, signaling the attack on Eternos to begin.

Miro quivered when the terrible sound of the horn reached his ears. He turned to Man-At-Arms and Johanna, who both seemed unnerved by its noise. To Miro's horror, the Royal Soldiers seemed shaken by it's sound.

"No!" shouted the king.

"Stand your ground! The noise is bewitched! Stand your ground!" Johanna yelled out to the Royal Soldiers. "STAND YOUR GROUND!"

The Royal Soldiers listened to the royal family and did so. Weapons trained on the Orcs below, all across the walls, the troops prepared themselves for battle. Guns were loaded, lasers charged, arrows pulled out and cannons aimed.

There was a tremendous roar from below as the Orcs put themselves in their desired position. Dark clouds seemed to overtake the sky at that moment, hiding away the stars and moons. Miro felt a terror overcoming his heart.

Monteeg blew the horn again. It's ugly, awful, terrible noise echoed across the Orcs and the city. A lone arrow shot into the black sky, lit aflame. Miro knew exactly what that meant. It was signal to all other Orcs.

Begin the attack.

Orcs pulled out their crossbows and let fly iron arrows towards the front of the city. Monteeg and Morak's legions were striking first. The arrows soared up and struck a number of Royal Soldiers. Man-At-Arms ordered the Royal Soldiers to return fire.

The sound of arrows being drawn on string was heard all across the wall. The arrows of Eternos now shot downward, criss-crossing with the arrows of the Orcs. Orcs all across the plains crumbled against the arrowheads that became embedded into them.

Small explosions were then heard throughout Morak's Orc lines as cannons went off, sending cannon balls slamming into the walls. Bricks and people fell, toppled to the ground.

Lasers come forth from the walls, the beams a bright color as they scoured through the night sky, colliding with the Orcs. The old-fashion guns produced bullets that went side-by-side with the lasers and arrows.

And then Monteeg lifted up the horn once more and blew into it harder than ever before. The sound that came forth from its end was terrible and evil, filling the air with a noise that the Orcs thrived from. All of sudden, the Orcs felt strong that ever before.

Lursor's division began to stomp their feet, a bloodlust filling their minds as the horn edged them on. Morak's division picked up their volleys and used the hills as a defense from the weapons from the walls.

Still, the horn sounded in the darkness of the night. The clouds grew darker and thunder was heard, and lightning flashed. The ground seemed to vibrate with the strength of the horn's call. The power of evil was building among the Orcs.

At last, Monteeg parted the horn from his lips and let out a great cry. "SHATTER THE GATE!"

His division rumbled forth, charging towards the gate to the city. He blew into the horn once more, the dark sound resounding through the air. The weapons of the Orcs seemed to have a greater impact against Eternos.

Cannons shattered the walls. Spears impaled up to five armored soldiers. The arrows tore through flesh at high speeds. The defenses of Eternos were being ripped into by the power of the Orcs.

Miro gripped the railing hard, all of his age seeming to come crashing down upon him. The horn had somehow changed the Orcs - empowered them beyond all belief. His forces were being crushed and the sound of the gate being battered filled his ears just as much as Monteeg's horn.

And then there was a new sound. A sound most unexpected.

"LOOK! FATHER! MAN-AT-ARMS!" yelled out Johanna from his side, gripping his arm. "RANDOR AND STEPHAN!"

Indeed; from the mountains to the west, and coming down a great slop were Randor, Stephan and the armies of North and West Eternos. They came in Attack Buggies, on horseback, and on foot. Randor and Stephan raised their swords, swinging them around in the air as their army came towards the Orcs.

Before Randor even knew it, there was blood on his blade. It slashed into Orcs positioned among the hills of the north. The Attack Buggies - small, four person three-wheeled attack vehicles - raced across the ground, unleashing bullets and laser beams from its passengers. Cannons exploded wildly as laser fire fell upon them, demolishing them and their Orcs masters.

Randor looked to his brother Stephan. He was using his fine swordsman-ship skills against one of the Orc Generals named Morak. Morak, though, was obviously not as well skilled as Stephan. The prince of Eternos lopped off Morak's arm and soon followed up by stabbing him into the chest.

Stephan then joined Randor as the two continued to push through the Orc lines. Knowing these lands better than the Orcs worked to their advantage. They thundered up and down the hills, slashing and taking the Orcs down once and for all.

After cutting through the Orcs that were positioned to the north, they came around to the Orcs led by their bizarre leader - the human named Monteeg. As soon as Monteeg spotted Randor and Stephan, he pressed his lips to a terrible horn.

Randor could feel the noise of the horn. It was almost like a burst of wind flowing right at him. His whole body seemed to crumble. His knees buckled from the power of Monteeg's horn. His arms felt held down by weight.

"No . . ." he muttered, finding strength from within him. He looked up at the majestic city of Eternos. The jewel capital of all Eternia. His city . . . his palace . . . his home.

"No!" he shouted then, voice rising as he stood up. "NO!" Randor's entire body came to full height and he wiped his sword around, killing an approaching Orc. He turned around at the rest of the soldiers, who seemed just as well put down by the horn.

"STAND UP! STAND UP! ETERNOS MUST NOT FALL! STAND AND CHARGE! STAND AND CHARGE!"

His words shouted into the air, and seemed to shake the soldiers out of their stupor. They stood and went against the rampaging Orcs once more. The horn continued to blow, but Randor ignored it. With Stephan guiding the troops, Randor made for Monteeg.

Monteeg saw him and threw a spear at Randor while still blowing into the horn. Randor chopped the spear in half as it came towards him and kept running. He pulled out a dagger and threw it. The dagger went sailing into the air . . .

And struck Monteeg wrist. He yelled in pain and dropped the horn. Randor reached Monteeg and kicked the horn away. Monteeg swung at Randor with his sword, but it was blocked. Randor kicked Monteeg in the gut and the Orcs' human leader stumbled backwards.

Monteeg was just about to counter-attack when sudden white explosions splashed above.

"No . . ." whispered Monteeg.

Twenty-five white figures appeared in the sky above, blue energy flowing their bodies. Eldor and the Council of Elders floated towards Eternos. Streaks of lightning cascaded from them, striking the Orcs below.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Monteeg roared. He lifted another spear, but Randor kicked him in the face first.

"Better retreat first," Randor warned.

Monteeg's eyes darted across the field of battle. The armies of North and West Eternos were slamming into Lursor's division. The volleys from the walls were picking up in strength and ferocity. And now, the Elders were using their power to defeat the Orcs.

"RETREAT!" shouted Monteeg. "PULL BACK! PULL BACK!"

The Orcs stopped fighting and starting to pull away from Eternos, heading east. Randor sighed a breath of relief as the fighting ended.

***  


As the sun came over the horizon an hour later, King Miro went out to meet with Eldor. "My friend," said the king. "Eternos owes you a debt of gratitude for the Council of Elders' aid this night."

Eldor smiled at the king. "I thank you, King Miro. But I'm afraid there's a great problem here you must deal with. One that ties you personally to the battle that played out here at Eternos."

Miro furrowed his brow. "What?"

Eldor stepped aside to reveal Lieutenant Duncan, holding an unconscious Keldor in his arms. "Your son, King Miro."

"What happened to him? Lieutenant! Answer me!"

Duncan bowed his head. "I was forced to stun him, sire."

"Why?"

Duncan looked to Eldor, who placed a hand on Miro's shoulder. "King Miro, I am sorry. But it seems your son Keldor has committed crimes of high treason against your kingdom."

__


	7. Chapter Six: Betrayal of Blood

Chapter Six

"Betrayal of Blood"

The blazing sun poured its light through the windows, illuminating the room that would hold a most secret and very important meeting between some of the most powerful and influential people on all of Eternia. King Miro sat at the head of the table, which was really the only fixture in the chamber. Going down the table on either sides were his two oldest sons, Randor and Stephan and his only daughter, Johanna. The Man-At-Arms, Rohad, sat next to Lieutenant Duncan. Also at the table was Eldor, leader of the Council of Elders.

"What has happened?" asked Stephan. He had only been given the bare basics as to the situation, as had all but Miro.

"Yes. I'm curious as well," Rohad chimed in.

Everyone looked to Miro, whose eyes were cast downward. He glanced at Duncan, who took a deep breath and began to relay his side of the story.

"Last evening, I spotted a horse baring the marks of the Orcs cross into the Evergreen Forest. I followed, on foot, and when I caught up to the rider, I was shocked to find that the rider had found the long-lost fortress . . . of Castle Grayskull."

"Castle Grayskull?" questioned Randor. "Duncan, are you serious?"

"Very."

"It is true," confirmed Eldor. "The time has come for Castle Grayskull and its guardian to return to all of Eternia."

Miro looked away, closing his eyes hard at those words. "Continue, Duncan."

"Yes sire. I was asked by the guardian of Castle Grayskull . . . the um, the Sorceress. She told me that Prince Keldor was inside. I went to investigate, only to find the Sorceress trapped by some sort of bewitched chain. I confronted Keldor and learned that he had stolen some . . . powerful objects from the legendary Hall of Secrets. There was a fight between the three of us, and in the end, the Sorceress and I won out."

A small silence filled the table as Duncan finished his tale. And then, Johanna spoke. "He found it. After all these years, he found Castle Grayskull . . ."

King Miro shot her a harsh glance, then he turned to Eldor. "There is more," Miro told them.

Eldor nodded. "He forced Grayskull to return, in manner of speaking, although I would have expected its arrival soon anyways."

Rohad cleared his throat. "How did he force Castle Grayskull to return? I don't completely understand."

Taking a deep breath, the old wizard continued. "He betrayed Eternos. He constructed the horn in which Monteeg used to empower his Orcs. The king ordered a search of Prince Keldor's room and everything inside matched the construction of the horn."

"WHAT?!" yelled out Randor. "My brother - why would he do this!?"

"He believed that if Eternos would be in danger, then Castle Grayskull would return. By giving the horn to Monteeg, the leader and his Orcs were able to strike at Eternos," Eldor continued. "Although not completely true, Keldor brought about a certain destiny that - "

"What are you saying?!" yelped Stephan. "That this was destined to happen?!"

"Silence Stephan!" growled Miro. "Do not interrupt the leader of the Council of Elders!"

Stephan, eyes wide, sat back in his seat and lowered his head. Eldor nodded. "As I was saying, Castle Grayskull was to return at this point no matter what. The reason was unknown, but has been revealed. Keldor's betrayal."

"Excuse me, master Eldor, if you'll let me see if I understand this correctly," Randor began, garnering a head-nod from Eldor. "Keldor constructed a powerful horn that empowered Monteeg's army in the hopes to endanger Eternos enough for Castle Grayskull to appear. But Castle Grayskull was supposed to appear anyways?"

"Yes."

Randor nodded, rolling it over in his mind.

"The price for treason is life in prison," Rohad reminded. "And death, if it is high enough."

"I am well aware of the penalties, Man-At-Arms," returned Miro.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Johanna.

"Outside of this room, only the two guards that are keeping an eye on Keldor in the dungeon and the Sorceress," Miro answered.

"What are we going to do about this?" questioned Stephan. "What in the name of the Ancients are we going to do?"

Miro leaned back in his chair and run his fingers across her withered face. "I don't know. I don't know."

"If I may make a suggestion, your majesty," Eldor stepped in.

"Yes, Eldor?"

Eldor straightened himself. "Keldor is in part responsible for the deaths delivered during the siege. This we all acknowledge. The best punishment for him is not imprisonment and not death. It is banishment."

"Banish Keldor?" wondered Miro aloud. "My son . . . my youngest son. Banishment. I . . ."

"It would be proper, father," Randor agreed. "It's not my place to say, but Keldor committed a great crime. But I want to believe it was out of passion. Banish him. Let him live life on his own."

"No!" cried Johanna. "No, I will not have it! We can't send him out there with that heart of his! What if he is caught by Orcs or - "

"If he's caught my Orcs, then they'll be more than happy to see their ally," Duncan cut in.

"Mind your place, lieutenant," snapped Rohad.

"He's only speaking the truth. What we're all thinking," Stephan defended.

"SILENCE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Miro, fists slamming on the table. "Leave him in the dungeon in secret. Let him rot there for the rest of the day and tonight and tomorrow I will make a decision as just what to do with him."

***

A few hours later, as the sun set, Prince Randor went to see his youngest brother. He excused the guards, informing them to get some coffee and not to speak of Keldor's place.

"Why are you here?" asked Keldor, who was gazing out the window with bored eyes.

"Why did you do it?" questioned Randor in an accusatory manner.

"For us," Keldor replied, turning around. "For father. For me. For Eternos."

"I . . . I don't understand, Keldor."

"All my life, Randor, I have been a weakling. To you, to Stephan, to Johanna, to our teachers and peers, but most of all - to our father." Keldor heaved. "I wanted to prove that I can be more to you and the others! That I can be capable of taking the throne - any throne!"

"And giving Monteeg the power to attack Eternos? That's a way to prove your worth!?"

"DAMN YOU, RANDOR!" roared Keldor, hands gripping the bars of his cell. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! BY BRINGING MONTEEG TO ETERNOS, THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL WOULD BE REVEALED TO US! AND I WAS GOING TO TAKE IT AND HELP US!"

Randor sighed. "My brother . . . your selfish act has cost us dearly. Many have died in this awful and silly campaign."

"Awful?" snapped Keldor. "Silly? This was one of the greatest days of my life! I have found Grayskull! Its power is mine!"

Randor looked at his brother, and felt a great sympathy for him. "Oh, Keldor, you . . ."

"DON'T! Don't you even try and act sympathetic towards me!"

"Keldor . . . they're going to banish you."

Keldor's eyes grew wide. "What?" he questioned, in shock. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's pretty much the decision father has reached."

Keldor stepped back, turning away from his oldest brother. "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Randor stood in shock, never seeing this kind of rage in his brother's eyes in his entire life. He stepped out and left the room, leaving Keldor standing in sheer anger behind iron bars.

Keldor sat there for hours, letting the sun deep beneath the horizon. The guards had returned, and were making some chitchat with each other. It was time, Keldor realized. They wanted to banish him, then so be it. He no longer wanted to be part of this family.

Back turned to the guards, Keldor began to concentrate and mutter to himself. He then spun around, shouting a series of words and throwing his hands open at the iron bars. The bars shook and quaked. The guards leapt into action, but were too late.

The bars exploded at them, knocking the pair unconscious. 

Keldor stepped out of his cell, free. He opened a nearby locker and retrieved his cloak and his sword from Grayskull. Very swiftly, Keldor made from the door.

***

The weary King stumbled into bed, and the last light went out. His eyes closed and slumber began to form around him. 

Outside, a thick fog was coming across the lands out Eternos. Light from the fires that burned the fallen bodies of the Orcs was all that guided the men that walked on the grounds that restless night. The fog brought with it an uneasy air, and there was a bizarre tension about it all.

Something with his home awoke Miro. His name was said, but not his actual name. It was a name that he had been called for many a year now.

"Father," it called again.

Miro stood up and peering into the shadows of his bedroom, the voice swiftly coming to his memory. "Keldor?! What is going on here? How did you escape?"

"Father, oh father . . ." Keldor mused aloud, his body barely seen in the darkness of the night. "I did this for you. So that I would gain your honor and respect."

Miro stepped towards his shadowed son. "Honor? Respect? Keldor, I have lost nearly all things I felt positively about you. The moment you betrayed us - turned your back on us! On me! On our all people!"

"Damn you, old man!" hissed Keldor, and Miro suddenly saw a moonbeam gleam against Keldor's blade. "Damn you and your kingdom! How dare you give it to those that don't deserve it? Was I not a loyal son? Was I not worthy?"

"Once, maybe you would have been - and had you come to me, talking of honor and worth, I would have valued your judgement as much as your siblings! Instead, you filled your voice and opinions with fairy stories and tales of fiction!"

"Grayskull came at my command!"

"Damn it, Keldor! It would have come anyways! You commanded nothing, and you shall for now on command less than nothing! You have been banished, stripped of any small amount of honor you had, and are removed from this kingdom - never to set foot in it again!"

Miro saw rage burning in Keldor's eyes.

"You blame me still for mother's death!"

"I blame you for never moving past it! For never becoming more than what you are, and for never letting it go!"

Keldor snapped, his scrawny body lurching forward. Miro was shocked at the speed his youngest son moved. The sword that Keldor had stolen from Grayskull was suddenly at King Miro's neck; the blade mere centimeters from flesh.

My own son is going to kill me, Miro thought with horrific calm.

A loud noise filled the room and the door s flew open, light pouring in. Randor stood at the entrance, swiftly dressed and panting.

"FATHER!" shouted the oldest son, barely looking at the contents of the room. "Sorry to wake you, father, but Keldor is - "

He stopped mid-sentence. Keldor sneered and pulled back from his father, the Sword of Darkness hovering now at his waist.

"Randor," hissed Keldor.

Miro looked to his oldest, only to find Randor charging forward. The aged king threw himself back onto the bed and rolled over it, landing firmly on the other side. He could only watch as Randor dodged Keldor's blade, and his fist went sailing across his face.

Keldor stumbled backwards, but swung with his sword. Randor blocked it with his own small sword, pressed on it, and then kicked Keldor in the stomach.

"Stand down, brother, and by my honor, I'll go easy on you."

"What does it matter any more, dear Randor?"

Keldor leapt around Randor and shoved his hand, muttering beneath his breath. Randor was thrown back against the far wall. Keldor ran out into the corridor.

"Father!" shouted Randor. "Father, go after him!"

Miro barely seemed to register Randor's words. He stood completely still, as if in a trance. Randor immediately regained his mobility and ran down the corridor in a mad dash, hardly thinking about his father as he chased Keldor.

Keldor was panting as he made for a nearby balcony. He shoved the doors open, pulled out a rope and cast a spell on the rope. It came to life and wrapped around the railing, the tumbling down into the fog-entrenched city.

"KELDOR! STOP!" roared Randor as he made for the balcony. "STOP IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME BACK!"

Keldor grabbed hold of the rope and stood on the railing. An eerie smile came over him. "Haven't you heard, dear brother? I've been banished. It seems Eternos and its royal family has turned its back completely to me."

With that, Keldor leapt off the balcony, sliding on the rope as he disappeared into the fog. 

Randor went to the rope, but as soon as he neared it, the rope came undone and fell into the thick mist below. "No . . ." he whispered into the night.

About an hour later, a horse was reported stolen. Not long after that, a rider was seen riding the stolen horse, heading east and wearing a purple cloak.


	8. Chapter Seven: Changing of Kings

Chapter Seven

"Changing of Kings"

Rumors and hearsay spread throughout the kingdom. Duncan did his best to ignore it and not to correct it. He had sworn an oath not to reveal the truths that would shake the foundation of the royal family. Early in the morning, Rohad called him into his office to speak with him.

"Duncan," began Rohad, the early light sifting through the window of the office. "There's been a development."

"What kind of development?"

"Prince Keldor broke loose and fled in the night. Randor is confident that his brother has completely divorced himself with the royal family and Eternos."

Duncan was shocked to hear this. "How is Randor certain?"

"Because he knows his brother well."

"The king, Man-At-Arms. How is the king?"

To that, Rohad did not answer. Rohad went on to tell Duncan about the announcement this morning at the Palace. It was a cover story, saying that during the battle with the Orcs, Prince Keldor went missing and is presumed dead. 

Any sort of sympathy for Keldor was gone now. He had done this to himself. He damned himself the moment he thought of betraying Eternos. Still . . . there was a part of Duncan that thought what that betrayal brought to Eternia.

Castle Grayskull, and with it, the enchanting keeper, the Sorceress. His thoughts often went to her. She looked young, nearly his age, but her eyes held a wisdom of things lifetimes before Duncan was conceived. Duncan was feeling a constant longing just to see her again.

He shook it off, though, as he took audience in the Throne Room. Miro sat upon the throne, eyes containing an unimaginable emotion. He looked so old and tired - more tired that Duncan had ever seen him.

The entire royal court had assembled, along with messengers and a few ambassadors to Insectia, Avion and some of the other allied kingdoms. This was a key announcement, though completely fabricated. Only a dozen people knew the truth of Prince Keldor's 'disappearance' - save, of course, the Council of Elders themselves.

For a moment, as King Miro composed himself, Duncan's thoughts returned to the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. The thoughts were dashed suddenly, King Miro spoke to those assembled in the Throne Room.

"Members of the royal court, delegates for sovereign kingdoms, and allies of the Men of Eternos, I speak now of sorrowful news. During the attack on Eternos, my youngest son Keldor - " Miro paused for a second, the lie coming in now "- went missing. We have combed the areas and can only assume that he has fallen. This is no small part due to his weak heart, which . . . possibly drove him to his actions.

"Perhaps compensating for handicap, Keldor wished to do what he could not for many years and take up . . ." Miro stopped completely, mouth failing his words. Most thought it was the result of the tragedy, but a few knew the truth behind it. The lie was too terrible for Miro to continue. But his weary soul rose up once more and Miro began once again.

"Taking up sword against the Orcs. He was last seen by his brother, Randor." Another lie. "And went missing in the Orc charge of General Lursor. We have found . . . evidence to indicate that my son has died."

Miro remained composed as he spoke with truth and authority now. "South Eternos, which was to be passed to Prince Keldor, shall now fall under the jurisdiction of my eldest son, Randor, when he takes the throne."

Not long after, the announcement was over and Miro went to his chambers to be alone.

***

Days passed and passed. No one had heard anything of Prince Keldor, which was news that rested sourly on King Miro. Prince Keldor had apparently stolen everything of value in his chambers - which Miro had barely even taken note of. The room was sealed away, bricks placed at it doors and windows. It would be completely ignored and forgotten.

As the summer days shuffled along, Miro found himself pausing at the portion of the wall that was once Keldor's door more and more often. He had would reach out to the newly painted part, touch the wall, and think of terrible mistakes. The king would then sigh, and walk off.

Randor often caught his father doing this, and watched as the noble king seemed to grow older right before his very eyes. In his private moments, Randor thought the end would not be so far away for the King of Eternos. His siblings felt this way also, but they never once spoke of it. It was a matter that was best not talked about. A fear that was not to be confirmed by another.

As this was happening, reports indicated that the Orcs were moving east, into the Dark Hemisphere. Monteeg and his lot were struck a hefty blow at Eternos, one that would take a long time to recover from.

Rumor spread, though, of a new threat. Among the villages that boarded the Evergreen Forest, there were tales being told about the Enchantress. Bizarre things were said to be happening at night. Strange lights above the Evergreen Forest. The marking of the Enchantress was found on a scrap of paper at the western-most village.

The Enchantress was a true threat, but one that seemed too far north to be a problem. The true problem was at home. With Miro.

One day, then, in late August - it finally happened.

King Miro was sitting in his throne, eyes cast towards the tall windows along the left wall. Randor, Stephan, and Johanna were assembled, talking amongst themselves. Rohad came through the doors, then, and the Man-At-Arms went to the king.

"Sire? King Miro?"

Miro looked away from the windows and to Rohad. His voice was scratchy, eyes wet, and the shadows cast from the window made him practically ancient. "What?" he snapped, with much annoyance.

"King Miro . . . we've just received word from Avion. King Tern is dead."

Miro blinked. "What?"

Rohad turned briefly to the children, who were all in shock. "King Tern died this morning."

"How the hell did he die?"

"He was old, sire. Natural causes."

Miro scoffed. "Weakling."

"Father?" questioned Randor.

Johanna rested a hand on her older brother's shoulder. "Easy," she whispered. Johanna then turned to Rohad. "Who is taking the throne?"

"The leadership of Avion will fall on Prince Stratos."

"Stratos!" snarled Miro, taking the attention of all in the throne room. "That boy!? He's a mere child! Avion will crumble under his rule!"

"Father, you know that's not true," protested Randor.

"Quiet! Stratos is not ready for that kind of power and responsibility! Bah! To Hell with them! All of them!" yelled Miro.

"Father!" shouted Stephan.

"Avion will crumble! Stratos is an untrained child! Just like Keldor! Just like my son! That power will destroy him just as it did Keldor! Damn them! Damn them all!"

Miro breathed heavily, eyes running across every face within the Throne Room. Emotions were suddenly striking him - pelting his mind like bullets. Most of the court that thought he was crazy. Rohad's eyes were wide with shock. The children - Randor, Johanna, and Stephan - not children any more - looked with hard concern.

King Miro got out of his throne and walked down the stairs. As he passed Man-At-Arms, Rohad put a hand on his shoulder. "Sire, I think you should - "

"Get your hand off me," Miro rumbled. "Leave me alone."

Miro disappeared through a door. Rohad looked to the children of Miro with deep and passionate concern. Something was happening.

***  


King Miro sat in his chambers that evening, thoughts running around his mind in a chaotic pattern. How many mistakes had he made? How badly he screwed up? Miro was forced to admit it - he was the one responsible for betrayal of Keldor.

A realization came upon the King of Eternos at that moment.

He was now no longer fit to be the King. It was not his place. He was not dead, but he may have been. His heart felt not unlike a shadow, destroyed by the tragedy of Keldor's betrayal and Lara's death. Too many times, now, had he felt this way in recent weeks.

And this would be the last night.

King Miro lifted the crown from his head and laid it down upon his desk. The royal sword came as well, and the scepter. Miro spent the next few hours writing on scrolls, cleaning, and putting all of his affairs in order. It felt good, like cleansing oneself of impurities. His heart lifted.

Night had come now, and the moons had risen to their zenith. In the quiet of the late hours, King Miro walked along the corridor of royal chambers. He placed a hand on the wall that once held Keldor's door one last time and said good bye to his youngest in his mind. At each door for each child, Miro stopped and looked in on their sleeping forms. Saying good bye and fare well.

When Miro reached the empty Throne Room, he walked to his seat of power. He took the crown and laid it upon the seat. He took the scepter and sword and lain them on the arms. With a quiet moment, he hoped that Randor, Stephan and Johanna would take his place with great wisdom and strength.

Miro stopped in his office and changed out of his royal garb and into the clothes of a commoner. He then lift his office and went to the stables. It was there he drew out a horse of brown fur and black mane. It was there he was confronted.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" questioned Man-At-Arms just as Miro saddled the horse.

For the first time in months, Miro smiled. "I'm leaving, Rohad."

"I can't let you do that, sire."

"And why is that, my old friend? My place is no longer here. I am not fit to be king."

"Of course you are."

Miro walked away from the horse and put a hand on Rohad's shoulder. "No, I'm not," he replied with such honesty that Rohad was immediately convinced. "I'm tired, and old. Let me live out among the people, Man-At-Arms. Let me see the good in Eternia. Tell the children I vanished. Tell them whatever you like."

"They will want to search . . ."

"They won't find me."

"I know."

"This is for the best."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Rohad. It is."

The pair looked at each other. And then, with the shaking of his head, Rohad helped Miro saddle up the horse. Miro got on it, then and looked hard at Rohad.

"You take care of them, Rohad."

"I will, sire. Be safe and careful. Good health and long life."

For the first time in months, Miro laughed. "I've lived long enough."

And with that, the former King Miro rode off into the night.

***

Keldor awoke to the sound of marching. 

The horse had taken him far east of Eternos, but had abandoned him once they reached the Desert. Keldor cursed the horse many times since then. His heart felt weaker every day he was forced to walk in the accursed sand and heat. He was sleeping far too much.

But on this morning, his sleep was interrupted by a march. And chanting. And grumbling. And a foul odor.

"Look at this!" shouted a harsh voice. Keldor sat up to see who it was that found him. An Orc stood next to large group of his fellow Orcs. "General Lursor! Come! Look!"

Lursor bounded over as Keldor stood up. The Orc snarled his nose, reached out, and grabbed hold of Keldor by the neck. "Look at this flesh-wad! The prince sleeping out in the sands now! Foolish and stupid little sorcerer! You were the one responsible for killing half our Orcs! I'm gonna cut ya!"

Keldor gasped as Lursor pulled out a dark, jagged knife and put it close to his neck.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Lursor hissed. "Monteeg . . ."

A blast of energy sailed through the morning sky, striking Lursor. The Orc and his knife fell to the ground, allowing Keldor to drop to his knees. Lungs flaring and heart aching, Keldor looked up at his rescuer. Monteeg smiled at their find.

"Well, well, well . . . the dead prince . . . the traitor to Eternos . . ."

Keldor gasped. "You knew?"

Monteeg laughed heartily. "Of course I knew! Ha ha! I knew the second you came to me! Your plans backfired, I see."

"Yes . . ." Keldor replied, standing up once more.

"The horn was a stroke of genius. You could very easily become a great sorcerer."

Keldor nodded. "I have no master to apprentice with."

Monteeg smirked. "I will be your master, Keldor. I'll teach you all the spells I know."

Keldor's eyes widened. "Really? You mean this truly?"

"Of course I do."

"Monteeg!" spat Lursor. "This is a bad idea! He cost us half our men!"

"No, Lursor," Monteeg corrected. "The Kingdom of Eternos cost us half our men. The Kingdom this former prince betrayed, no less. He will make a valuable asset to our group, Lursor." Monteeg then returned his attention to Keldor. "What do you say, Keldor?"

Keldor smiled at the outstretched hand. "I will join with you."

***  


It had been three days when Miro realized he still had on his royal bracelets baring his crest. He paid it no mind and left them on to remind him of what he left behind. He was in the Evergreen Forest, somewhere far west of the location of Castle Grayskull. It was a swampy area that he thought looked familiar.

The night was just beginning come upon the land when he heard a noise from a nearby grove. Miro sat up, the noise startling him. He heard it once more, and knew that this was trouble. He reached for his dagger and stood up.

The grove was not far, and Miro could see flashing white light. The former king walked slowly across the swampland and realized quickly just where he was. The Swamp of Enchantment.

He reached the top of the grove and looked down. There was she was - the one that caused the light and the noise. The Enchantress. She stood before an ancient alter, with a large man next to her.

"This is it, Drude!" the Enchantress announced, her purple and red robes flying around her. "The moment has come! It has taken all my power, but the book has arrived!"

From her fingers, light and power splashed against the altar. A book was forming onto it. "What is that?"

"This book will allow me the power to summon all the energies of Swamp of Enchantment! With it, Eternia will be mine."

In the shadows, Miro wondered to himself. The Enchantress was summoning something of legend and myth. For a moment Miro paused, unsure if this was the right course to follow. This could be all wrong. The Enchantress was doing something that was based purely in legend. But if there was one thing Miro had learned from Keldor, it was that most legends were based on fact.

In any event, Miro could not let the Enchantress read from the book. He spotted a nearby campfire near the altar. He quickly developed a plan. It would surely kill him, but it was for the sake of all Eternia. Better to go down fighting.

Adrenaline was released, heart pounded, and Miro leapt into the grove like a tiger after its prey. The Enchantress barely comprehended his movement as the old man made for the altar. Her apparent lackey, Drude, didn't move. Miro went to the altar with all the speed his old legs could muster.

The dagger slammed into the freshly materialized book and ripped the spine.

"NO!" shrieked the Enchantress.

Miro snatched the book up, spun around and tossed it. The book sailed right into the campfire. The flames roared and shot up as the pages burned away.

Drude body slammed Miro, knocking the former king onto the ground. The Enchantress threw her hands around in anger.

"YOU STUPID OLD MAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!"

Miro snorted. "I just saved Eternia from the likes of you."

"It took all but a little of my power to summon that book, you old fool! It'll take the rest just to open a portal back to my home!"

"Good," laughed Miro. "Get outta here!"

"Oh, I will," the Enchantress laughed. "But I'm taking you with me as my prisoner."

Miro said nothing as he was led to a newly formed portal. In all and complete honesty, he felt a strange calm overcoming his tortured soul. He laughed a bit to himself, realizing he had to become a prisoner to be set free.

As he was pushed through the portal, Miro unhooked his royal bracelet and let it fall to the ground. And then . . . the former king Miro was gone.

***

Randor shook his head with weariness. He sat in the Situation Room with Rohad, Johanna, and Stephan. All of them looked exhausted.

"The search has yielded nothing, sire," Rohad told them. "The King has gone missing. Completely and utterly gone."

"I don't believe that," Stephan protested. "I can't believe that."

Johanna sighed and leaned forward. "I think we hall need to accept something. You saw him, those last days he was here. He was bitter, angry, and weary. If our father wanted to be found . . . he would be."

"You're saying he wants to be left alone?" questioned Randor.

"Yes," Johanna replied. "I'm sure of it."

Randor turned to Rohad. "And you, Man-At-Arms? How do you feel about it?"

"The King is gone. We found his steed yesterday, but there was no evidence of foul play. Prince Randor, it is time to move on. There are urgent matters of state for you to attend to."

"What are you saying, Man-At-Arms?" asked Stephan.

"The crown, the sword and scepter were left behind for a reason, sire," Rohad answered. "Wherever your father is, it's obvious he wanted one thing. And that's to leave the kingship behind . . ."

". . . And to pass it on," Randor finished, the full realization coming to him. "Indeed. We have no choice now, I suppose. Call upon the royal court, Man-At-Arms. Send for riders from North and West Eternos. All the necessary arrangements must be made. Five days, and that's when we'll halt the search. Five days, and the new leadership will be put into place."

And indeed, five days did pass. The royal court gathered at Throne Room of Eternos. It was filled with ambassadors, dignitaries, courtiers, friends, and family.

Randor stood on the steps before the thrones, with Stephan and Johanna flanking him two steps in front of him.

Rohad placed a small silver crown on Johanna's head.

"All hail, Queen Johanna, daughter of Miro! Queen of North Eternos!" shouted Rohad. "She who has taken the oath to uphold justice, peace, prosperity, and wisdom under the command of the King Randor! All hail Queen Johanna!"

The crowd replied. "ALL HAIL QUEEN JOHANNA!"

A courtier handed Rohad another silver crown. He placed this one on Stephan's head.

"All hail, King Stephan, son of Miro! King of West Eternos!" shouted Rohad. "He who has taken the oath to uphold justice, peace, prosperity, and wisdom under the command of the King Randor! All hail King Stephan!"

The crowd replied once more. "ALL HAIL KING STEPHAN!"

Man-At-Arms Rohad nodded to the two and both Stephan and Johanna walked down the stairs, to the bottom, where they gazed upon their oldest brother.

Randor smiled a bit, but found himself strangely wishing that Keldor was here. He pushed the thought down, and concentrated on the matter at hand.

Rohad handed him the scepter, the royal sword, and the Gem of Life - the tools and weapons that the king used to guide Eternos onward.

"Prince Randor," Rohad addressed. "To you solemnly swear upon your father, mother and your bloodline that you will uphold justice, strength, honor, power, prosperity, peace, and wisdom of the kingdoms of Eternos?"

Randor nodded. "Yes. I swear upon my father, my mother and my entire bloodline that I shall be the King of Eternos and uphold the things that make this kingdom up."

"Then let it be done," Rohad said. He was handed the golden crown now and walked behind Randor. He placed it on Randor's head and smiled.

Randor's heart leapt as this new responsibility and power was placed upon him, symbolized by the crown of his father and his many forbears.

Rohad stepped down to the bottom of the stairs and shouted. "All hail King Randor, master and leader of Eternos!"

Randor smiled and looked upon his friends and family - Stephan, Johanna, and Duncan in the crowd, and Rohad - as they returned the smile to him. And he hoped, somewhere, his father did so too.

The crowd replied loudly and strongly. "ALL HAIL KING RANDOR! HAIL HAIL HAIL! ALL HAIL KING RANDOR, MASTER AND LEADER OF ETERNOS!"

The story continues on . . .

Look for "PRELUDES AND BEGINNINGS - BOOK TWO: LOVE" coming soon!


End file.
